La Leyenda de las Nueve Gemas
by Kanagamita99
Summary: Hace mucho existieron unos poderoso entrenadores... Que dejaron un importante legado en el mundo... Sigue a nuestros nuevos protagonistas mientras salvan a la region de Johto de un nuevo mal. OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos ustedes, espero que hayan pasado unas felices fiestas, espero también que hayan recibido un buen par de calcetines por parte de los reyes, pero lo mas importante, que les haya quedado dinero para mantenerse este mes.**

**Me llamo Kanagamita, pero ustedes pueden llamarme Kana, soy un escritor novato aquí en FF, espero que disfruten de mis historias, así como yo disfrutare de las suyas…**

**- Kana, deja de hablar tanta estupidez y empieza ya con el Fic de una vez, si quieres que ellos sepan quien eres, solo deja que lean tu perfil -**

**Tienes razón, bueno, el es mi asistente Yure, además de ser el protagonista de este Fic, es completamente OC, pero espero que lo disfruten.**

Capitulo I.

El Nuevo Campeón.

Nuestra historia empieza en la casa de nuestro protagonista, su nombre es Yure y tiene 16 años de edad, justo ahora estaba por irse a hacer un encargo por parte del Profesor Elm, eran las 3 PM.

- Creo que ya es la hora - decía Yure, es un chico de pelo negro en puntas, ojos azules y trae puesta una camisa negra, unos jeans azules y unas deportivas blancas con detalles en negro, además de que portaba un colgante con una especie de tarjeta en el.

Cuando bajo las escaleras su madre le llamo para entregarle algo.

- Tu Poke Gear llego del taller esta mañana, aquí tienes - su madre le dio su Poke Gear y luego le pregunto - ¿Dónde esta Niny? -

- Ella esta afuera jugando con las flores, lo que ocurre es que no quería mantenerse tranquila y le abrí la ventana para que saliera y jugara un rato - respondió el moreno.

- Oh, esta bien, ten cuidado y no te vayas a hacer daño… - dijo su madre.

- No te preocupes, yo estaré bien, recuerda, Niny esta conmigo - dijo el chico, luego exclamo mientras salía - ¡Vuelvo luego, adiós mamá! -

Al salir de su casa, se fue directamente al Laboratorio de Elm, una vez dentro se podían observar estantes llenos de libros sobre ciencia pokemon, vida pokemon, evolución pokemon, investigación pokemon y otras cosas que tienen que ver con los Pokemon.

- ¡Ya llegue Profesor! - exclamo Yure una vez que entro.

- Ya veo, como veras estamos muy atareados… Te llame aquí porque un amigo que vive en la ruta 30, descubrió un huevo Pokemon, se que no es algo novedoso, pero quiero que vayas a buscarlo y que me lo traigas aquí, si lo haces te daré una buena recompensa - dijo el profesor.

- ¿Recompensa? Profesor, yo no necesito nada de eso… - dijo Yure.

- Seguro que te gustará, por ahora dirígete a la Ruta 30 - dijo el Profesor Elm.

Yure salió del Laboratorio algo desconcertado, sin embargo, algo mas llamaba su atención, pues su Pokemon todavía no había venido a su lado, entonces comenzó a buscarla por todos lados, hasta que al fin la había encontrado, estaba en el pueblo, cerca del Rio que corre a través de la Ruta 27. Pero lo que más le impresiono es que estaba junto a una chica de pelo azul, ojos ambar y traia puesta una blusa amarilla que dejaba ver su estomago, unos jeans blancos y unas deportivas purpura con detalles en negro, además de que traía un brazalete dorado en su muñeca derecha.

- ¿Es tuyo este pokemon? - pregunto la extraña.

- … Si, es mi Vulpix, se llama-

- Niny, lo se, ella me lo dijo - dijo al chica, cortando el habla al joven que estaba desconcertado, es decir, ¿Cómo fue que un Pokemon le hablo a ella?

- ¿Quién eres? - pregunto Yure.

- En estos momentos, una terrible maldad se avecina a través de todo Johto… Más te vale prepararte para lo que viene… - luego de decir esto un destello dejo cegado a Yure, y cuando este recupero la vista, ella ya no estaba.

_- … Hm… ¿Quién era ella, y a que se refería con "una terrible maldad"? - _pensó el moreno para sus adentros, entonces su Vulpix se monto en su hombro y le dio un adorable gruñido haciendo que su entrenador volviera en si.

- Si, creo que tienes razón, no vale de nada preocuparse de eso ahora, lo mejor es ponerse en marcha… ¡Vamos allá! - exclamo el chico mientras se dirigía corriendo a la ruta 29.

Una vez allí el le explico a su Pokemon, en que consistía el encargo del Profesor Elm, una vez hecho esto, ambos se pusieron en marcha, hicieron un par de enfrentamientos para calentar un poco y continuaron su camino hasta llegar a Ciudad Cerezo.

- Si, al fin llegamos a Cerezo, vamos a descansar un buen rato y luego continuaremos con el viaje - dijo Yure mientras se dirigía al centro Pokemon con su compañera.

Entraron al Centro Pokemon y Yure le dio el cuidado de su compañera a la Enfermera Joy, ella curo a Niny y se la entrego.

- Niny esta en perfecta salud Yure, espero que tengas suerte en tu recado, pero ten cuidado - dijo la Enfermera Joy.

- No se preocupe, yo estaré bien, Niny esta conmigo - dijo el moreno.

Luego de haber curado a su compañera, ambos continuaron su camino a través de la Ruta 30, enfrentaron nuevamente a un par de Pokemon para entrenar a Niny, luego de haber entrenado continuaron y eventualmente llegaron a la casa del Señor Pokemon.

Yure se acerco y toco la puerta.

¡KNOCK! ¡KNOCK!

- … Oh, tu debes de ser Yure, ven, pasa - dijo un hombre vestido con un traje negro y un sombrero.

El lugar era parecido al Laboratorio de Elm, solo que este poseía menos estantes y mas computadoras, además de que al fondo de la habitación se encontraban los CPU de las maquinas del lugar. Sentado en una de las sillas se encontraba un viejo vestido con una bata blanca, unos pantalones de gabardina negros y unos zapatos de cuero negros.

- Si, yo soy Yure, mucho gusto en conocerlo Sr. Pokemon - Yure se presento ante el señor que estaba frente a el.

- Bueno, no quiero entrenerte más tiempo, así que sin más rodeos te enseñare eso que le quería dar al Profesor Elm -

- … - Yure se sentó y espero mientras el Señor Pokemon buscaba el huevo que le iba a entregar a Yure.

… Despues de unos minutos de búsqueda, por fin encontró el dichoso huevo.

- Siento la tardanza, estaba examinando unos últimos detalles para ver de que se trataba, sin embargo dudo mucho de que se trate de un Huevo Pokemon normal - el Profesor coloco el huevo en una especie de contenedor de cristal y se lo entrego a Yure.

_- No puedo negar que sus suposiciones son ciertas, es decir miren este huevo tan extraño - _pensó Yure mientras veía el huevo entre sus manos, este no era blanco, sino verde claro, con algunas marcas verdes oscuras y en el centro tenía un cristal azul que emanaba un brillo purificador.

- Bien, espero que tengas un buen viaje - dijo el Señor Pokemon.

- ¡Espera, Yure! - antes de salir, el chico fue detenido por el grito del Profesor.

- Hola, soy el Profesor Oak, he visto a lo largo de mi vida a muchos entrenadores capacitados para entrenar Pokemon… Hm… Se ve que tu tienes una buena habilidad criando, solo hay que mirar a tu Pokemon para darse cuenta de ello… Ten, creo que tu harás un buen uso de ella - el Profesor le entrego una especie de maquina roja a Yure.

- … ¿Qué es esto? - pregunto Yure.

- Es una Pokedex, puede analizar los datos de todos los Pokemon que veas o captures, es como una enciclopedia, pero con datos que tú debes de completar - respondió el Profesor Oak, luego dijo - Bueno… Te la confió, se que podrás hacer un buen trabajo… -

Luego de esto, el Profesor Oak se despidió de todos porque tenia que ir a Ciudad Trigal a grabar su programa de radio, el Sr. Pokemon recupero la salud de Niny para que pudiera llegar con más seguridad a Ciudad Cerezo.

- ¡Nos vemos! - exclamo Yure mientras salía del Laboratorio del Sr. Pokemon.

Cuando salió recibió una llamada telefónica por parte de Elm.

- ¿Profesor, ocurre algo? - pregunto el moreno algo preocupado.

- ¡Yure, necesito que vuelvas pronto, apresúrate antes de que sea muy tarde! ¡Ven rápido es una emergencia, nos están… Beeb… Beeb… - la llamada se corto de repente, aumentando la sensación extraña que Yure sentía.

Luego de recibir la llamada, el continuo su camino hacia Ciudad Cerezo, evitando luchar contra Pokemon salvaje, hasta que llego, sin embargo no se quedo a descansar en el Centro Pokemon, pues estaba muy apresurado y tenía que descubrir que estaba pasando en el Laboratorio de Elm.

Cuando procedieron a salir de la ciudad, un chico venia desde la Ruta 29, parecía un tanto sospechoso, pues venia con mucha prisa, Yure no se dio cuenta y ambos chocaron y cayeron al suelo.

- Auch… Me dolio… - dijo Yure sobándose.

- ¡Oye tu, fíjate por donde caminas, tarado! - exclamo el otro chico mientras se levantaba del suelo y miraba con ira al moreno.

Este era pelirrojo, ojos verdes, traía puesta una camisa blanca debajo de un chalequillo rojo, unos Jeans negros y unas deportivas rojas, además de que traía un par de guantes sin dedos, cosa típica de cualquier entrenador, menos Yure, el no era todavía un entrenador honorario.

- O-Oye calma… Lo lamento, pero tengo prisa… ¡Así que, adiós! - Yure iba a salir corriendo a toda prisa, pero unas palabras del pelirrojo lo detuvieron.

- Tú debes de ser el chico al que contacto el Profesor Elm, lo que significa que tu tienes el huevo… - dijo el chico.

- ¿Y qué si lo tengo? - pregunto el moreno.

- … Me darás ese huevo, te guste o no… ¡Sal Crobat! - el chico saco una Ultraball y de esta salió un Crobat que se veía muy poderoso e imponente.

- ¡No perderé el tiempo contigo, Niny, usa Ascuas! - exclamo Yure, dándole la primera orden del combate a su Pokemon.

Niny inhalo mucho aire, y luego lo soltó con mucha fuerza, ahora convertido en una ola de pequeñas llamas de fuego que impactaron contra Crobat y dejando una cortina de humo muy densa.

- … ¿Es eso todo el poder que tienes? - pregunto el oponente, este y su Crobat estaban completamente intactos, como si sus ataques no le hubieran hecho daño.

- E-Esto… Es imposible… Tu Pokemon esta… Ileso… - Yure estaba muy asustado, tanto así que empezó a retroceder lentamente.

- Acabaré contigo en un solo movimiento… ¡Crobat, usa Ataque de Ala! - exclamo la orden a su Pokemon.

Crobat se acerco peligrosamente a Niny, y esta estaba esperando alguna orden por parte de su entrenador, sin embargo el estaba paralizado del miedo, el no sabia que hacer, estaba acabado. El poderoso murciélago asesto un golpe directo a la pequeña zorra, lanzadola hacia atrás, siendo interceptada por Yure que termino golpeando una pared tras el, haciendo que cayera en el suelo muy dañado.

- N-Niny… Rayos… - dijo Yure, mientras que su oponente se acerco.

- Este huevo es mío… - tomo el contenedor entre sus manos, y luego le dijo a Yure - Me llamo Eizen, recuérdalo -

El pelirrojo se fue, y justo después, Yure se desmayo, justo al lado de su compañera, esta se levanto con sus ultimas fuerzas y se dirigió al Centro Pokemon, llamo la antencion de la Enfermera Joy, entonces Niny salió y Joy empezó a seguirla, entonces vio a Yure en el suelo, algo golpeado, la mujer se encargo de llevar a ambos adentro y los atendió.

Su atención fue de emergencias, ambos estaban muy graves, Yure tenía algunos huesos rotos y su compañera estaba algo peor, tenía heridas en un costado de su pequeño cuerpo, lugar donde fue golpeada anteriormente con el Ataque Ala del Crobat de Eizen.

- … … … ¿D-Donde estoy? - pregunto Yure una vez que despertó.

- ¡Hijo, estaba tan preocupada por ti! ¡¿Quién te hizo esto?! - pregunto su madre muy preocupada.

- E-Estoy bien mamá, no te preocupes - respondió el moreno, luego pregunto - ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí? -

- Te encontraron ayer en la noche, y has estado 12 horas desde entonces… - respondió su madre.

- … Tengo que volver al Laboratorio de Elm, tengo que informarle lo que paso… - dijo Yure.

- ¡¿Estas loco?! ¡No puedes ni levantarte de la cama, mucho menos iras a ver al Profesor! - respondió su madre.

- … ¿Y Niny? - pregunto Yure.

- Ella… Esta muy grave, ahora mismo esta en cuidados intensivos… - respondió nuevamente la mujer.

- … Madre, ¿Podrías ir a ver como esta ella?… - pregunto el moreno.

- … Si, pero no te vayas a escapar - le respondió su madre.

Justo cuando ella salió, una chica entro a la habitación, era la misma chica que había visto en Pueblo Primavera.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? - pregunto la chica.

- … ¿Por qué te preocupas por mi? - pregunto Yure.

- … Solo quería asegurarme de que no estuvieras en mal estado… Pero, si quieres que me vaya, lo entenderé… - la chica se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a irse, pero fue detenida por Yure.

- Esta bien, pero, al menos dime quien eres… - dijo el moreno.

- Me llamo Soly, vengo de Ciudad Azafrán, tengo 15 años y soy-

- Tu nombre era todo lo que necesitaba saber, ahora si dime… ¿Por quee me necesitas, y a que te referías con "una terrible maldad"? - pregunto Yure.

- … Veras, hace mucho… Existieron unos Entrenadores Legendarios que obtuvieron poderosos Pokemon a lo largo de su aventura, fueron conocidos como los "Dex Holders", sin embargo, ellos desaparecieron y lo único que quedo de ellos fueron unas extrañas gemas que se convirtieron en Huevos Pokemon… - relato la chica.

_- Podria ser que el Huevo Pokemon que recibi del Sr. Pokemon… ¿Era uno de esos huevos legendarios? - _pensó el moreno.

- Mucha gente creía que era mentira, que esos Huevos Pokemon no eran mas que leyendas, pero… Yo tengo uno - dijo Soly mientras que de su bolso sacaba un contenedor de cristal, idéntico al que le dio el Sr. Pokemon.

Dentro se encontraba un huevo algo extraño, era de color blanco, con algunas rayas azules y en el centro había una gema verde que brillaba con intensidad.

- … Vaya… Espera, este se parece al huevo que tenia… - dijo Yure.

- ¡¿Tienes uno, donde esta?! - pregunto la peliazul de manera muy apurada.

- L-Lo siento, pero un chico peligroso me lo robo… - respondió el moreno con un tono triste.

- … Parece que el Team Omega ya esta preparando sus planes - dijo Soly.

- ¿Sus planes? - pregunto Yure.

- Mira, cuando salgas del hospital, dirígete al Laboratorio de Elm, yo estaré allá y te responderé todas tus preguntas - respondió la chica, que, tal y como la otra vez, desapareció en un destello.

Luego de esa escena tan extraña, la madre de Yure entro en la habitación con Niny entre sus brazos, al parecer ya estaba sana, al igual que el, pero el no estaba del todo sano, sus huesos todavía no se curaba, pero tenia que ir al Laboratorio, porque tal vez allá, respondan las preguntas que tiene sobre todo lo que estaba pasando.

**Estado del Equipo.**

NINY/ Vulpix.

Nv. 10

Habilidad: Absorbe Fuego. Naturaleza: Afable.

Ataques: - F/Ascuas. - N/Ataque Rápido. - N/Rugido.

**¿Y bien, les gusto el primer capitulo? Trate de hacer la historia lo mas original posible, y creo que llegue al punto de hacer extremadamente bien, me gusto mucho, pero no se como les vaya a caer a ustedes.**

**Espero que este Fic haya sido de su agrado, y por favor, dejen sus reviews, así sabré si de verdad les gusto y seguiré sacando nuevos capítulos, si quieren puedo responder sus reviews, pero eso es solo si ustedes lo colocan en su comentario. **

**Es todo lo que tengo que decir por ahora. ¡Hasta la próxima actualización, Kanagamita se despide!**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo II.

Estrechando Lazos.

Eran las 5 PM, habían durado ya un día dentro del Hospital del Centro Pokemon, pero ahora ya estaba listo para volver a Pueblo Primavera, batallo un poco contra unos cuantos entrenadores del lugar para fortalecer a su compañera.

- Ya llegamos cariño - dijo su madre una vez que llegaron al pueblo.

- Bueno, mamá yo me voy al Laboratorio de Elm para avisarle sobre el encargo… - dijo Yure.

- Esta bien, yo estaré en la casa, cuidate - su madre le dio un cálido abrazo a su hijo y luego se fue directo a su casa.

- … - el moreno se volteo y se dirigió al Laboratorio.

Cuando entro se había dado cuenta de todo lo que había pasado, los estantes estaban tirados, las paredes tenían marcas de garras y rasguños, además de eso, la maquina con la que Elm curaba a los Pokemon estaba totalmente destruida.

Yure se acerco lentamente, caminando con mucha cautela, pues los bombillos estaban por caerse y no podía dejar de mirarlos por si se caían, había algunos cables sueltos y algunos chispeaban. Al fondo de la habitación estaba el Profesor Elm, con su bata rasgada.

- ¡Profesor! - Yure corrió con todo lo que podía, sin embargo no pudo seguir, pues alguien se le apareció en medio tapándole el camino.

Era un chico alto, de pelo verde y ojos azules, traía puesta una camisa azul debajo de un chalequillo blanco, unos Jeans blancos y unas deportivas verdes, además de un colgante con un rayo en el.

- ¿Adonde crees que vas chico? - pregunto el extraño.

- ¿Chico? Pues tú no te ves muy adulto que digamos - respondió Yure, luego pregunto - ¿Quién eres tú? -

- Pues me llamo Shinon - respondió el peliverde.

- ¿No seras tu uno de esos tipos del Team Omega? - pregunto Yure.

- … - la actitud de Shinon se torno muy seria de repente, luego le respondió - No se quien te a hablado de nosotros, pero lo que si se… Es que no saldrás de este lugar… ¡Sal Magneton! -

Shinon tenía en sus manos una Ultraball, y de esta salieron unos Pokemon esféricos, con unos imanes a sus costados, que luego se unieron haciéndose uno solo.

- ¡¿Un Magneton, es que todos los que forman parte de esa organización tienen Pokemon tan fuertes?! - exclamo Yure.

- Hehehe… No podrás derrotarme y mucho menos con ese débil Pokemon que te acompaña - dijo el peliverde.

- No me subestimes… - dijo Yure, luego pensó _- Si quiero ser tan fuerte como papa no puedo huir, tampoco debo subestimarme, la ultima vez perdí porque tenia miedo, no puedo decir que ahora mismo no tengo miedo, pero se que Niny me apoya y no la voy a defraudar, ni a ella ni al Profesor -_

Y como si de telepatía se tratara, Niny entendió completamente lo que estaba pensado y se puso al frente, preparándose para una complicada batalla que tal vez ni siquiera podría ganar.

- ¡Acaba con esto Magneton, usa Rayo! - la primera orden del combate.

Magneton cargo energía en sus imanes, y luego la disparo con mucha fuerza convertida en un poderoso ataque de alto voltaje que fue directo hacia Niny.

- No esta vez, ¡Esquiva y usa Ascuas! - exclamo Yure.

Niny salto esquivando el poderoso ataque del Pokemon rival, luego inhalo mucho aire y lo solto en forma de pequeñas brasas ardientes que se dirigieron hacia el Magneton, haciendo que el impacto provocara una explosión, seguida de una gran manta de humo.

Cuando se despejo el humo se podía ver que Magneton estaba algo danado, pero todavía le quedaba mucha energía. La batalla siguió, ambos entrenadores usaron sus ataques más fuertes, Niny con sus Asucas y Magneton con sus Rayos, pero al final…

- Niny… - dijo el moreno cuando observo lo cansada que se veía su compañera.

Esta solo volteo hacia el y asintió con la cabeza mientras cambiaba a una expresión decidida, al parecer si quiere seguir luchando.

- Parece que tanto tu como tu Pokemon tienen muchas agallas, sin embargo… ¡Eso no será suficiente para derrotarme, ahora si, acábalos Magneton! ¡Usa Electro Cañón! - exclamo Shinon.

Magneton comenzó a cargar electricidad, sin embargo esta se cargaba en el punto medio de los tres Pokemon, creando una poderosa carga electroestática, cuando se cargo al máximo, disparo con toda su fuerza un poderoso rayo de energía de color dorado que se dirigía hacia Niny.

_- Ese ataque… Es muy poderoso… - _pensó Yure.

El ataque se acercaba más y más a su objetivo, pero el moreno no podía darle ninguna orden a Niny, pues sabia que ni ella podría esquivar algo asi.

_- Perdóname por se tan débil… Lo lamento mucho… Niny - _fue lo ultimo que pensó.

El poderoso rayo golpeo directamente a Niny, creando una poderosa explosión que hizo que las paredes del Laboratorio temblaran por la presión provocada por esta, además de eso una gran manta de humo cubrió todo el lugar.

- … Eso es todo - dijo Shinon.

- ¡Eso crees tu! - exclamo una chica.

- ¡¿Huh?! - el peliverde estaba sorprendido.

Cuando el humo se disipo, se observo lo increíble, el Electro Cañón de Magneton no impacto contra Niny, sino contra el Golem de la chica, esta chica era Soly, que al parecer vino al rescate de Yure.

- … ¿S-Soly? … - pregunto el moreno.

- Yure, lamento la tardanza, es que estaba arreglando unos asuntos muy importante… Tenia que arreglarme un poco - respondió la peliazul.

Y tenía razón, ella ahora traía su largo pelo azul recogido en una cola de caballo, traia puesta una blusa blanca a rayas amarillas debajo de un chalequillo blanco, unos Jeans blancos ahora sujetados por un cinturón negro y unas deportivas blancas con detalles en purpura, además del brazalete dorado en su muñeca derecha.

- ¡¿Cómo llegaste tu aquí?! - pregunto Shinon muy alterado.

- … Tengo mis medios, ahora mejor vete, antes de que yo misma te derrote - respondió Soly.

- Me iré, pero solo que porque el único Pokemon que poseo es mi Magneton… ¡Nos veremos de nuevo! - exclamo el peliverde, que desapareció luego de que un destello lo cegara todo.

- … Gracias por tu ayuda, si no hubieras llegado yo-

- No tienes que agradecerme, a decir verdad… Estoy impresionada con tus habilidades, pues tu solo te enfrentaste a Shinon, y eso no es algo que mucha gente se atrevería a hacer - dijo Soly interrumpiendo a Yure.

Ambos ayudaron al Profesor, y lo llevaron a su casa para que fuera atendido.

No tenia ninguna herida seria, solo rasguños, cosa que hizo que Yure soltara un suspiro de alivio.

Luego, ambos salieron y una vez afuera comenzaron a conversar. Eran las 7 PM.

- ¿Qué quieres saber? - pregunto Soly.

- … Solo dos cosas - respondió Yure, luego pregunto - ¿Quién es el Team Omega y qué es lo que planean? -

- Bueno, sentemos en la grama… Porque esta será una larga explicación… - respondió la peliazul.

Ambos se sentaron, y Niny se acurruco junto a Yure, pero seguía viendo de frente a Soly, al parecer ella también quería escuchar, luego ella empezó a relatar.

- El Team Omega… Una organización criminal que nació justo después de que el Team Rocket fuera derrotado por Gold, ellos se la pasan atacando Laboratorios y se roban los datos de las maquinas y secuestran a algunos científicos para que trabajen para ellos. Nadie conoce con exactitud a su Líder, su poder es impresionante, pues dicen que fue capaz de derrotar a Red con solo dos Pokemon… -

- ¡¿A Red, con solo dos Pokemon?! - pregunto Yure muy alterado y sorprendido.

- Si, continúo. Aparte del Lider, existen los Administradores, cinco poderosos entrenadores que poseen las mejores habilidades, mucho mejores que las del Alto Mando, ellos son Shinon, Clea, Marcos, Sandra y Eizen, cada uno se especializa en un tipo de Pokemon, excepto Eizen que usa tres tipos distintos -

- … El chico con el que me enfrente, y el que me robo el Huevo… - dijo Yure.

- Últimamente, el Team Omega ha estado atacando diferentes lugares del mundo, ya que no solo es aquí, también es Kanto ha habido reportes de ataques de unos poderosos entrenadores, su objetivo actual es conseguir los nueve Huevos Legendarios y usar su poder para despertar al Pokemon Ancestral, Mew… -

- Pero, ¿No qué Mew podía aparecer en cualquier lado? Además, ¿como que "despertar"? - pregunto el moreno.

- Si, tienes razón, Mew puede aparecer en cualquier parte, sin embargo… El poder de las gemas de esos Huevos es capaz de atraer a este Pokemon… Si ellos llegaran a hacerse con el poder de Mew, podrían someterlo a experimentos, y con todos los científicos y datos que poseen, tal vez lo intente clonar… Solo que esta vez, podría ser un clon perfecto… - una vez que llego hasta aquí, termino su relato.

- Creo que lo entiendo, pero, ¿Por qué me necesitas? - pregunto el moreno.

- Porque no puedo luchar yo sola contra ellos, pues tú viste lo poderosos que son… Si voy sola probablemente me derroten - respondió la peliazul.

- Aun así, ¿Por qué yo? ¿Qué tengo de especial? - pregunto Yure.

- … Mira, puedo sentir en ti un increíble poder, pero todavía no lo has liberado… Quiero entrenarte para que seas mucho más fuerte y así puedas enfrentar, junto a mí, al Team Omega - respondió Soly.

Yure estaba sorprendido, tanto que no se dio cuenta de que la peliazul se había arrimado cerca de el, pero se dio cuenta cuando esta apoyo su cabeza en el hombro del moreno.

- S-Soly… - dijo Yure.

- Por favor… - levanto su rostro y miro a los ojos a Yure - Dime que me ayudaras, sin ti… No podría hacerlo… -

- … - el moreno se quedo mudo, no por su petición, sino por la cercanía que tenia ella de el, pero con todo su coraje le respondió - Si, te acompañaré -

- Gracias… - dijo Soly mientras colocaba su cabeza en el hombro del moreno nuevamente.

Justo en ese momento, la esposa de Elm había salido a llamar a los jóvenes, cuando los encontró ambos estaban separados, pero los dos tenían un fuerte sonrojo en sus rostros.

- … El Profesor te esta buscando… ¡Lamento si interrumpía algo! - exclamo la señora.

- N-No se preocupe, estamos bien, vamos Soly - dijo yure.

Ella solo asintió mientras mantenía la vista baja, pero la elevo cuando observo la mano del moreno, el le extendió su mano para que esta se pudiera levantar.

- E-Esto… Te lo agradezco, pero yo me puedo levantar sola… V-Vayamos adentro que el Profesor te espera - dijo Soly.

Cuando ambos entraron a la casa, entraron en la habitación del Profesor, el estaba acostado en la cama, con algunas vendas sobre su cuerpo, o eso se podía ver ya que sus manos tenían vendajes.

- Yure, ¿Qué ocurrió? - pregunto confundido el Profesor.

- … Te atacaron y se robaron los datos del Laboratorio, cuando llegue me enfrente al que te había robado, pero se escapo… - respondió Yure.

- … Yure, supongo que esa chica es amiga tuya - dijo el Profesor.

- Si, su nombre es Soly - dijo yure.

- Mucho gusto - dijo la peliazul.

- Necesito que hagas algo por mí… Necesito que recuperes esos datos, son muy importantes y es muy peligroso que alguien mas los posea… ¿Lo harás?- pregunto Elm.

- … Si, lo hare Profesor, traeré de vuelta esos datos - respondió Yure.

- … En mi bata… Encontraras algo que te ayudará en tu viaje, tómalo, es tu recompensa - dijo el Profesor.

- P-Pero, el Huevo no lo tengo… Me lo robaron… No merezco esa recompensa - dijo Yure negándose a aceptar el obsequio de Elm.

- … Bien, entonces tómalo como una ayuda para tu viaje - dijo Elm.

Yure se acerco a la bata y saco de esta una extraña Ball, esta era de color azul arriba y blanco abajo, además de que tenía tres pequeñas salientes circulares, una era azul, la otra verde y la ultima roja, en la parte de arriba.

- Eso que tienes allí… Es una Omniball, adentro hay tres Pokemon, ellos son Chikorita, Cyndaquil y Totodile, para usar esa ball tienes que hacer lo de siempre, pero cuando quieras cambiar al otro dices "Omni change", entonces el pokemon que este afuera entrara y podrás sacar al siguiente, el siguiente en salir dependiendo de cual botón presiones, los botones son esas tres salientes circulares que están en la parte superior de la Omniball - explico el Profesor.

- Supongo… Que es Azul para Totodile, Rojo para Cyndaquil y Verde para Chikorita - dijo Yure.

- Exacto… Bueno, creo que eso es todo en lo que puedo ayudarte… Cuando me recupere te mandare mas objetos que de seguro te ayudarán en tu aventura… - dijo el Profesor.

- ¡Muchas gracias, le prometo que traeré de vuelta esos datos, y también al Huevo Pokemon! - dijo Yure mientras salía de la casa, justo detrás de el estaba Soly que trataba de seguirle el paso.

Cuando ambos estaban afuera decidieron cual seria la siguiente parada.

- Ahora iremos a Pueblo Azalea, tal vez allá podamos conseguir pistas sobre el paradero del Team Omega - dijo Soly.

- Me parece buena idea, ¿Te parece si partimos mañana? - pregunto Yure.

- Si, bueno… Creo que me voy… Nos vemos mañana-

Ella fue interrumpida por Yure, que había sostenido su brazo, Soly volteo y miro a los ojos azules del moreno que la hacían sentir intimidada, pero a la vez extraña.

- ¿Y si te quedas esta noche en mi casa? - pregunto Yure.

- Eh… S-Si tu madre te deja, yo no tengo problema… - respondió la peliazul.

Ambos se dirigieron a la casa, Yure le invento una excusa a su madre para que Soly pudiera quedarse a dormir, ella acepto.

- ¿Y donde va a dormir? - pregunto su madre.

- … En mi cama, yo sacare la colchoneta que esta en el armario y dormiré en ella - respondió Yure.

La madre de Yure estaba impresionada, por cierto, el nombre de la madre de Yure es Yuki.

Yuki preparo la cena y todos comieron tranquilos, aunque dos de ellos todavía pensaban en los retos que les esperaban.

Ya eran las 9 PM y todos estaban listos para dormir, pues ambos chicos tienen que madrugar para irse de viaje, entonces había llegado el momento, Yure le invento nuevamente una excusa a su madre diciéndole que Soly era una entrenadora veterana y que ella iba a entrenarlo, pero tenían que viajar por todo Johto, Yuki lo pensó un poco, pero luego acepto.

Luego de esa charla, Yure y Soly estaban listos para dormir.

- … Tu cama es cómoda - dijo Soly.

- Espero que duermas bien… Hasta mañana Soly - dijo Yure, cerró los ojos y se puso a dormir.

- Tu también, hasta mañana… Yure - fue lo último que se escucho antes de que ambos se quedaran profundamente dormidos.

Un nuevo viaje esta por empezar, y nuestros dos protagonistas tendrán que usar todo su poder si lo que desean es salvar a Johto de una tragedia.

Información del Equipo.

NINY/ Vulpix. Nv 18. Hembra.

Habilidad: Absorber Fuego. Naturaleza: Afable.

Ataques: -F/Ascuas. -N/A. Rápido. -N/Rugido.

CLAIR/ Chikorita. Nv 20. Hembra.

Habilidad: Espesura. Naturaleza: Osada.

Ataques: -P/Hoja Afilada. -Pq/Reflejo. -N/Grunido. -N/Placaje.

FLARE/ Cyndaquil. Nv 20. Hembra.

Habilidad: Mar Llamas. Naturaleza: Ingenua.

Ataques: -F/Ascuas. -N/Ataque Rápido. -F/Rueda Fuego. -N/P. Humo.

REX/ Totodile. Nv 20. Macho.

Habilidad: Torrente. Naturaleza: Firme.

Ataques: -A/P. Agua. -O/Mordisco. -H/Colmillo Hielo. -N/Cara Susto.

**¿Y bueno? ¿Qué les pareció? Este es el capitulo dos de mi Fic.**

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y tengo que decir algunas cosas importantes.**

**1. No estoy jugando el juego, todo lo que relato aquí es enteramente inventado por mi, pronto sacare mi propio Fic Nuzlocke de Esmeralda.**

**2. No será larga, más o menos unos 12 Capítulos como mucho.**

**Muchas gracias por leer y espero que me sigan hasta el final. ¡Kanagamita se despide de todos, hasta la próxima actualización!**

**POKEMON NO ES PROPIEDAD DE KANA, CUALQUIER PERSONAJE REFERENTE A ESTA FRANQUISIA ES PROPIEDAD DE SATOSHI TAJIRI. LOS PERSONAJES AJENOS A ESTA FRANQUISIA SON CREACION DE KANA Y NO DEBEN SER COPIADOS SIN SU PERMISO.**


End file.
